The present invention relates to the field of postage scales. More specifically, in one embodiment the invention provides an improved postage scale with variable modes of operation.
Postage scales and meters are commonplace in mail rooms everywhere. Such postage systems have become ever more sophisticated in their ability to provide a large variety of services to a user. For example, many postage systems today weigh an article, provide a user with a selection of postage options (such as first class, express mail, and the like). The user selects the desired mail service from the various options. The user then selects from optional services (registered mail and the like) and enters the destination of the item via a zip or zone code. From the above information the postage scale indicates the postage amount needed and/or issues postage for the required amount. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,307 (Quatse et al.), 4,644,142 (Payn), and 4,742,469 (Haines) (all assigned to the assignee of the present invention) disclose postage systems with representative features and are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
While meeting with substantial success, prior postage systems have also met with certain limitations. For example, in many applications it is desirable that a postage scale weigh a package quickly and indicate the weight to the user in only a coarse scale. For example, a particular user may wish to have a particular package weighed only in 0.5 ounce increments. In some cases a postage scale may be able to weigh the package more quickly to this degree of accuracy, although it may occasionally result in the application of slightly more than the required amount of postage.
In some cases, however, a user may need to weigh a package to a finer scale or a coarser scale. For example, when a user is using a scale for over-the-counter transactions, the user must meet NTEP (National Type Evaluation Program) requirements as described in NTEP Handbook 94, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It has been exceedingly difficult in many prior postage scales to switch from one mode of weighing an article to another. Many postage scales have not provided for such changes, or have permitted such changes only by way of substantial or complete hardware or software changes within the scale itself.